


Questions

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Questions, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair questions, Naomi.  She has excuses.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Questions.





	Questions

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/questions_edited-1_zpsfdgnrpoj.jpg.html)


End file.
